


The Birthday Nuke

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: 3 minute switch fics. [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Nuclear Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Peter and Shuri bring together Tony and T'Challa for their birthdays. The methods used are rather questionable.





	The Birthday Nuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is a fic that my two cousins and I wrote together as a writing game. The way the game works is we each have three minutes to write as much as we can of a story, then we hand it over to the other person. It certainly gets interesting to say the least.
> 
> I must warn you, since we only have 3 minutes per section, our writing isn't the best. We don't have time to plan or anything, we basically use word vomit in this.
> 
> To differentiate between the authors, lover_of_all_awesome_things is in normal writing, Dark_hearted_marshmellow is in italics, and 16marshy is underlined. 
> 
> On behalf of myself, Lover_of_all_awesome_things and my two cousins, Dark_hearted_marshmellow and 16marshy, we hope you enjoy.

"Mr. Stark." Peter said quietly.

"Yeah, Peter, what is it?" Tony asked still tinkering with his newest suit.

"We have a bit of a situation." Peter's face turned red with embarrassment.

At 'situation' Tony put down his tools and sighed. "What did you do now?"

Peter gave a nervous laugh "Well, Shuri and I somehow activated every nuke on Earth and we have," Peter checked his watch, "23 minutes and 6 seconds until the earth is destroyed."

Tony's eye twitched under stress. He quickly regained composure. "How in hells name did you do that?" Tony questioned.

Peter just shrugged, _"_ _I don't know, all I did was press a big red button."_

_Tony mentally face palmed at Peter's words. "Well, where is it?"_

_"It's in Wakanda."_

_On their way to Wakanda, Peter texted Shuri, boy were they going to be surprised._

They arrived in Wakanda with only 5 minutes to spare.

"Hurry Mr. Stark! It's this way!" Peter lead Tony down so many hallways it was a wonder they didn't get lost. Peter opened a door when there was only 30 seconds left and lead Tony into a room at the exact same time that Shuri lead T'Challa in the room.

Every Avenger and all of their friends were in the room with a banner that said, "Happy Birthday T'Challa and Tony!" hanging over it all.

"We have the same birthday?" Tony said in shock.

*time skip*

Peter and Shuri watched as everyone mingled around.

"So, what did you tell him?" Shuri asked.

"Nuclear missiles." Peter responded.

Shuri looked at him in shock, "He believed you?"

"Yes, I once blew up the microwave trying to heat up my macaroni." said Peter.

_Tony made his way over to the two teens._

_"Thanks you guys." He said, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder._

_"No problem, Dad."_

_The room went quiet and Peter's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done._

"I mean, no problem Daddio!" Peter tried to shrug off his mistake.

Shuri face palmed. "This isn't the ancient 80's Peter."

"Ancient?!" Basically everyone in the room asked dismayed. Soon everyone started talking over each other about the "Ancient" comment.

Peter walked over to Shuri and said, "Thanks for distracting everyone."

"No problemo." responded Shuri.

Soon enough it was time for cake. They lit the candles began to sing Happy Birthday. Then Shuri realized that she finally had a friend.

_That friend was Peter. A smart, heroic boy who cared for others, and she wouldn't change him for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We hope you liked it!
> 
> Please comment and kudos!


End file.
